turn of events
by XxLiniya2008xX
Summary: the fellowship leaves with only eight. when they go to mirkwood to seek shelter from the snow, somethin ghappens that may change the outcome of the quest. i only named it this cause i couldnt think of anything else.
1. we're going where?

Summary: the fellowship leave Rivendell with only eight. They go to Mirkwood for shelter from the snow and to re-supply on food and sleep. I know I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: anything that u recognize is not mine, they belong to Tolkien. The genius behind all of this. Well the LOTR anyway.

A/N: ok I'm very new at writing fan fiction. The only kind of writing that I did that other people saw were essays in school. So if any of you have any pointers please don't hesitate to tell me. I really wanna thank Deanna, Cassia, and Siobhan for writing all of their fantastic fics. It really helped me be able to write. So all of u go out and read their stories. If u like legolas angst then you'll love their stories.

Ok now time to start the story.

Chapter one: "We're going where?"

"Hey Gandalf, where are we going?" the little red-headed hobbit asked the old wizard in the front of the group. The old man turned around to face the little creature. Their eyes meeting for a brief second, then Gandalf hung his head and started shaking it.

"For the millionth time, Peregrin Took, we are going to Mirkwood to get out of this snow and to be able to catch up on some much needed sleep." The wizard then turned around and started walking towards the dark forest again. The hobbit which was called Peregrin, or pippin as he prefers, stared blankly at the hunched back of the Wizard.

"Mirkwood?" he said, a disbelieving look in his eyes. "But isn't Mirkwood evil? Doesn't it have evil spiders and wargs and orcs and... and... aren't the elves not very nice?" the little hobbit rambled on. His cousin Merry next to him was shaking his head and laughing.

"Pippin, relax nothing's going to happen to us while we have Strider, Gandalf, Boromir, and Gimli with us." Merry said. Pippin looked from Merry to the Warriors and back to Merry again.

"Yea you're right. But I'm still scared to death to go there. Cause if the elves come out and surprise us we'll be off guard and they can kill us... and I don't want to die. The elves will probably capture us and put us in the dungeon and keep us locked up there for a hundred years. And only give us leftovers for food. And...and..."

"Pippin, please be quiet. None of that is going to happen. Don't worry." The ranger had been having fun with this little ordeal going on up until now. Now Pippin was just getting annoying.

"How do you know? We don't have any elves with us to defend us from the elves so that we won't go in the dungeon."

"We don't need an elf. We have myself and Gandalf. We don't need anymore than that." He paused for a minute. Seeing that pippin had a questioning look on his face, he continued," before you say anything I grew up in Rivendell so I know many elves. Including the ones form Mirkwood."

"Oh." Pippin said sending his eyes downcast. "Ok well when will we be there its cold out here." He shivered to show that he was cold. He stepped forward and fell in the snow up to his waist. "I hate snow." This made the rest of the group to laugh. "Ha ha very funny. Now can someone help me out of here?" the hobbit asked with a hint of aggravation. Aragorn laughed again lightly and picked the small creature out of the snow.

"Now come if we hurry we can get there by nightfall. Let us make haste." Gandalf stated and turned back around and started walking again.

And Gandalf got what he wanted, because the fellowship arrived in Mirkwood forest by nightfall.

"Maybe if we're really quiet, the elves wont hear us and they'll leave us alone." Pippin whispered to the group. "Wait a minute. Why would the elves even be out at night anyway?"

"To keep intruders out that's why" pippin turned around to face the ranger that had just spoken. "And keeping quiet won't help. They'll hear us matter what."

"You mean we're intruders? You see I told that we're going to go in the dungeon. Ahhh!!!! I don't want to be kept in a creepy dark dungeon for the rest of my life!"

"Pippin. Pippin. Hush. You must be quiet. If u make to much noise you'll aggravate the elves."

"But... but... they'll gonna get us and throw us in the dungeon."

"No they're not. Relax. We're going to be kept in the palace with big beds, lots of food, and ale. So don't worry nothing will happen."

Out in the woods, they heard a faint scream, then a loud thud.

Ok leave me alone. I'm bad at leaving cliffies. I'm going to try and update as much as I can. I'm startin' school next week so it might take a little while to update. So just bear with me. Please review! ;)


	2. Horrible discovery

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Don't worry guys Legolas will be in it. You just need to be patient. Even though I've made you guys wait for long enough already. I have started my freshman year at High school. So I'm kinda busy. Ok on with chapter 2. enjoy, R&R please.

Chapter 2: horrible discovery

"what was that?" Pippin asked, immediately alert. He looked to everyone else around him. Strider and Boromir had their swords out while Gandalf lit his staff, and Gimli raised his axe. The other hobbits were all huddled together in a circle.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go check. You guys stay here." Aragorn stated as he strted walking towards the source of the noise.

**Aragorn's pov**

We were walking and Pippin kept ranting on and on about how we're going to get captured and thrown in a dungeon for the rest of our lives. Though I know that that won't happen. I've been here a million times, that would never happen as long as Legolas or Liniya were here.

All of a sudden I heard a faint cry coming from somewhere in the forest. I had no idea what it was but I immediately drew my sword. I guess it's just an instinct I have from being a ranger. I heard a loud **thud** then all went silent. The hobbits all got in a circle. I saw out of my eye, Gandalf lighting his staff up like he did in Moria. I started turning around looking at the other members of the Fellowship. Boromir also had his sword out nad Gimli had his axe lifted, silently daring the elves to come and get a piece of him. I would have laughed but the rest of the group would have thought me mad so I just chuckled softly.

I then turned my attention back towards the direction of the noise. I couldn't see anything since it was so dark. So I figured I'd go check it out, since I knew this place better than anyone else, except maybe Gandalf. I started walking towards the direction the noise came from. "Stay here." I said.

I started looking around the trees the best I could with my limited human vision. Sometimes I curse being a human instead of an elf like my family. I went around another tree, and what I saw there made me want to throw up my whole stomach. What I saw was an elf sprawled out on the ground in ways I didn't think were possible. His legs were twisted. His left arm was going around his head and his right arm was up higher than it should be which meant it must be dislocated. His neck was bent slightly sideways but that probably is fine. His golden hair was laid out across his face so it hid his identity. Then I saw him lying in a pool of silver liquid. I didn't know what it was at first, but once I finally realized what it was, my heart literally stopped beating. The silver liquid was blood.... Legolas' blood.(1)

"Oh Valar." I said quietly. I bent down next to my long time friend, moving the hair out of his face. His eyes were closed and his right temple was bleeding. "Oh Legolas what has happened to you?" I whispered to the prince. I checked him over a little more, relieved when I found his pulse. I tried to set a few bones, but it was hard 'cause I didn't have anything to set them with. I then went to his shoulder, his bone was sticking out of his skin, letting more blood pour out of his failing body. I couldn't do anything about his shoulder right now, so I just bound all his bleeding wounds. Then I picked him up and ran towards the palace.

"Strider, where are you going?" I heard one of the hobbits call after me. I'm guessing it was Frodo. But I couldn't stop now, right now I had to get Legolas inside. I hope that my father is here, he will do a much better job at this than me.

I ran as fast as I could, in a couple of minutes, which felt like hours, I saw the palace gate. "Open the gate! Open the gate now!" I yelled. I knew that they would here me. Though when I got there the gate was still closed. The guards looked at me, they looked at each other and one shook his head.

"No human, you cannot come in." the one in front said. What?! I couldn't believe this. If I didn't get Legolas help soon he would die. I wouldn't be able to live with that. Then I saw another elf coming from the side. I looked for a second not believing my eys. Legolas?! But then I realized it was a woman. His twin sister Liniya. The woman I want to marry, though I doubt that that will happen seeing as how her father really won't approve of it.

I can't be thinking of this now. Right now I should be worrying about getting Legolas inside. "Liniya, thank the Valar. You need to open the gate, Legolas needs help now." I told her. She looked at the bloody form of her brother in my arms and gasped. She went to the gate, held her hand up and yelled "Edro!" the gate then opened and I ran inside with Liniya right behind me. "Is my father here?" I asked. She nodded. She grabbed one of the guards standing there.

"Tarin, go get Lord Elrond now! Tell him to go to Legolas' room." The guard nodded and ran off in a different direction. I quickly got to Legolas' room and I laid him down on the bed.

Srry it took so long. School, chores, Having an IMAC. Those computer s absolutely suck. Its very hard to update on them. So I can update only when I'm able to get on my dad's computer. I hoped you enjoyed. Please R&R.

Thanx Liniya

I changed somethings around from what it real in Tolkiens world. Legolas and Liniya's mom is a different kind of elf, a kind that no longer exists except for Legolas and Liniya. And their blood is silver. So that is why that is that.


End file.
